Security intervention in restricted access areas hinders the ability of a user to travel with minimal interference. At present, the need to contact a person with access rights to enter the restricted access area is inefficient, and requires a level of coordination which is inconvenient for all involved parties. Because timeliness is imperative for users, service providers face significant technical challenges in developing mapping and/or navigation services that determines restricted access area within a route in real-time, and consequently requests for access credentials before a user initiates his/her travel towards the restricted access area.